


Tessa and Scott Snippets

by MissPinguine



Category: Virtue and Moir - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot, Poetry, Romance, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPinguine/pseuds/MissPinguine
Summary: Little things I write...





	1. When we are old

Tessa sits in the old rocking chair they bought when they first moved into the house at the lake. Slightly rocking back and forth, one hand slowly stroking the old cat that’s cradled in her lap, the other hand holding her beloved copy of Pride and Prejudice. She must have read that book a hundred times by now but every time she picks it up again it puts a smile on her face and a warm feeling in her heart. Scott watches her through the kitchen window. He thinks that it must be one of the most beautiful sights one can imagine. Tessa looks nothing but content. The only thing that makes him look away from his beautiful wife is the sound of laughter coming from the lake.  
He looks over and sees two beautiful girls laughing and playing in the water. ‘Maybe Tessa has competition on being the most beautiful view’ Scott thinks to himself. His two granddaughters are quite the sight. Seeing them playing and laughing reminds him of the time Aurelia and Patrick were little. How time flies. His and Tessa’s son now being a lawyer in Vancouver and their daughter being a journalist in New York. He misses his children and grandchildren like crazy when they are so far away but it makes him cherish times like this even more.  
Hearing a noise behind him he turns around and sees that Tessa has left her spot on the porch and joined him in the kitchen. She smiles at him and after all these years it still makes his heart skip a beat. ‘Aren’t they beautiful’ Tessa says looking at Millie and Fiona playing in the water. Scott just nods and puts his arms around his wife. They still fit perfectly around her, just like in their ice dancing days. Sometimes he thinks he would like to lift her up and spin her around like he used to on the ice, but then he reminds himself that he isn’t the young man he was any more and he smiles at the thought. ‘Yes they are’ he whispers into Tessa’s hair. He kisses her shoulder and it reminds him of the times he did that in front of hundreds of people pretending he was not holding his entire world in his hands. ‘I love you so much’ he tells her and she chuckles and turns around to kiss him. ‘If we were 30 years younger I would ask you to have another baby right now’ she tells him smiling ‘but because that’s out of the picture I am counting on our kids to give us more of these’ she says looking at their granddaughters. Scott smiles and thinks he could definitely handle more mini-Aurelias or maybe some mini-Patricks.


	2. You take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry! Because it helps me to destress!

You take my breath away  
Each day a little more  
When your hand is in mine  
I thinks that’s what I was made for

My life with you in it  
It’s just a bliss  
If something is perfection   
It must be this 

The cold is below us  
But in our hearts, there is fire  
Every day, every hour  
It’s you I desire 

Every golden moment   
Every story we told  
My every lasting wish was  
With you to grow old

And in the future   
When we look back in time  
It clear from the beginning  
I was yours and you were mine.


	3. Mornings

It was an unusual situation. It rarely happened that she was awake before him. Normally, he would be up hours before her. Going for an early morning run, taking a shower, making her breakfast while she was soundly sleeping and taking her time. He didn’t mind though since he would get a happy smile and good morning kiss every day when she was well rested. However, today she was awake and he was still lying next to her fast asleep. His breath was even, his eyes closed and she could not look away. He was lying on his side, one arm tugged underneath his head the other slung around her hip. His hair looked wild and she had to resist to run her hands through it and risk waking him. She adored his dark long eyelashes and his beautiful lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly but she resisted. She wanted to look at him a bit more. She longed to run her hands over his muscular arms and chest. If she was really gentle it might not wake him. She slowly started to run her fingers over his arm up to his shoulder. She caressed his cheek. When her finger touched his lips he stirred a little but did not wake up. She continued running her hands over his chest, loving the feeling of his muscles. ‘I love you Scott Moir’ she whispered. ‘And I love you Tessa Virtue’ he replied still not fully awake.


	4. The leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really sappy poetry for you!

The leaf on my chest   
That was my aim  
And I knew for sure  
That for you it was the same

And over the years  
We won silver and gold  
And wearing the leaf   
It never got old

We stood there together   
My hand was in yours   
Just like we hold on   
When we take the icy floors

And in that moment  
I finally knew   
The leaf was a gift   
But the aim - that was you!


End file.
